That One Guy
by DPraven
Summary: A new recruit at the trainee corps has caught Eren's eye. Slash ErenxMOC


**_A/N: So this started out as a joke between a friend and I and it kinda ballooned. I don't expect many favorites or anything, but leave a review and tell me how you like it._**

* * *

That One Guy

"Dude, it's been your turn for, like, twenty minutes. Go." Jean's agitated voice ripped Eren out of his daze.

He quickly glanced back to the game at hand. He and Jean were playing BS with Armin's cards, Jean had far fewer cards than Eren (an easy sign that he was winning) as Eren was far too distracted to care.

"Five," Eren said, as he laid a random card face down before even checking to see if he had any fives. His eyes drifted back to the small crowd of people two tables away.

"We're on eight, idiot. Bullshit." Jean picked up the card Eren had just laid down. It really was a testament to how little attention Eren was paying to the game that he didn't even revel in the fact that he actually had by chance laid down an eight, and now Jean had to add the sizeable stack of cards to his own hand.

"Oh, well then eight," Eren said as he laid down another card without looking.

"It's my turn!"

"Are you alright, Eren?" Mikasa, who was sitting next to him, paused her conversation with Sasha to inquire worriedly. Apparently Eren was more interesting than whatever Sasha was going on about (something Connie did, most likely). Eren snapped away to stare directly at Mikasa with a hopefully easy smile. If she thought something was wrong, she wouldn't let up until she knew what it was and then fixed it. Not that he had anything to hide.

Apparently the smile didn't work, and Mikasa was starting to frown, glancing over in an attempt to identify what Eren was staring at.

"I'm fine!" Eren replied, maybe a bit too eagerly, but it stopped her from searching the crowd. "I'm fine…" Eren finished lamely. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. The guy was getting up to leave, waving goodbye to his small entourage. Dammit.

"Actually, I'm gonna head back to the bunks." Eren said, hurriedly getting up from the table, pushing his cards at Mikasa when she started to follow him. "Here, play with Jean."

And for the first time in a long time, she sat down and allowed him to run out of the mess hall. _This has gotta be some type of miracle. Or fate… let's go with miracle. _Eren thought as he followed the retreating figure out of the mess hall.

* * *

Apparently, there was a new group of potential soldiers that entered training today and _apparently_ they happened to include one very social and fairly handsome new recruit. The very same one that was joking with the small crowd of people two tables away from him, and the same one that was now walking towards the training area. At 7 at night. Eren started to follow him, trying to make it seem as uncreepy as possible, seeing as his actual bunk was in the opposite direction.

"Um, hey," Eren called out weakly. Too quiet for the new recruit to hear over the racket the mess hall was creating. "Hey!" Eren called louder, and winced at the sound of his own voice. The new guy stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, hey! Do you know where the washroom is? I have no idea where I'm going." The recruit questioned.

Eren pointed off to the left, where the washrooms were located, before an idea struck.

"Ah, here, they're pretty far away so I'll just walk you there." Eren winced as the sentence left his mouth, hoping against hope that the guy didn't think he was being creepy. He sure felt like he was being creepy, leading a guy he just met out into the dark.

But thankfully the other trainee just smiled and thanked him. He walked over so that he was standing about a foot away from Eren. They started the five minute walk towards the washrooms, Eren leading diligently.

"Chris." A voice sounded, unprompted, from the younger of the two.

"Huh?" Eren turned to look at him, confused, to find him already staring at Eren. The two trainees were about the same height, and Eren gazed easily into his brownish greenish eyes. Forest green, or old army green.

"My name, Chris. It's short for Christian. I'm new, if you couldn't already tell from my complete lack of knowledge of anything here."

Eren chuckled, glad for the change in subject. Or the actual start of a subject.

"I'm Eren. Uh, this is my second year here." He searched for something else to say. "Um, nice to meet you?"

"Same here." The train- _Chris _nodded to him, a friendly gesture that inspired a bit of confidence in Eren. Maybe there's actually a slim chance that this will turn out exactly as he wanted. Despite that, Eren was still consciously aware that every step he took brought him closer to their parting.

"Um, so why'd you join the trainee corps?" Three minutes to destination. Eren slowed his pace a bit, and hopefully unnoticeably, in a vain attempt to drag out the remaining time.

"My brother joined. He's in the Garrison, now, patrolling the walls."

"Are you going into the Garrison?" Eren asked, wondering if they'll see each other after Eren's three years were up. The thought deflated him a little, but Chris's response stopped him from dwelling.

"I don't know. I don't really have to decide for a while though, so I'm not worried about it. I figure, why worry about the future when you can revel in the moment." Chris replied, sounding very confident. Eren's ears perked at the last comment, as it seemed to be directed right at him, but then disregarded it as wishful thinking. Thoughts like that have gotten him into quite a bit of trouble before, and he didn't want to botch any chance he might still have with this guy.

"Oh, um, cool. So how do you like it so far, here I mean?" Eren asked, trying to avoid another semi-awkward silence. This would be so much easier with, like, a list of topics. Conversation starters. He should make a list.

"The people here are pretty great. Though I don't see what the point of trying to give us food poisoning is. I mean, I thought they actually needed us alive." Chris joked. The food wasn't that bad, but Eren laughed anyway. That was nice, a sense of humor is good. Especially here.

"So tomorrow will be your first day training?" Eren wanted to keep the conversation going. The washhouse was coming into view, and growing larger as they advanced toward it. Time was running out and Eren was getting jumpy.

"Yeah, I'm kind of excited. How is it? Do you learn a lot?" Chris asked. _Score! _ A topic he's interested in! That's always a plus, shared interests work nicely.

"It's pretty good. You fight other trainees and what you learn is kinda based on who you train with. This girl, Annie, is pretty great. I learned a lot from her." They were almost there. Ten seconds left. Slowing down wouldn't help now. _Maybe he wouldn't notice if I just kept walking, past the washrooms?_ The idea was tempting, but Eren never got a chance to consider it.

"So, you're pretty good? After all your training with Annie? Maybe you can show me a few things." He said… before winking at Eren. The older boy froze in shock. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, Chris threw a wave over his shoulder as he entered the washhouse, leaving Eren standing motionless behind him.

_Did he… was he just flirting with me?_

_SCORE!_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for any updating confusion, I won't be loading any new chapters. Probably.**_


End file.
